How To Catapult A Castle
by rosekatie22
Summary: This is about a girl named Cassandra Laross and some of her old and new friends like; Alex, Stephanie, Melvy, Andrea and a seahorse made of sapphire in the lost city of Atlantis... Yeah it's a long shot but whatever! Hope you enjoy!


**_Hullo! My name's Kate and its my first time writing a story so please don't hurt me! Anyways, I just wanted to say that this is a story that I made up and no it's not copying anyone's book. This was a school presentation that I had to read to the class. We started off with the topic: the ocean, and this is where it brought me. I had a lot of ideas and I still have more so if we get more than ten hearts or likes, then I will write about a story that may include pixies... But no spoilers! If you want to read the story then skip all this because I'm just writing stuff to make it look like I'm a professional. Ha, so yeah, anyways ten hearts or likes and a new story will come out! Without farther a do here's my story! _**

* * *

><p>The start of my problems happened when I fell out of a car. Oh! Wait you don't know who I am do you? Well then, My name is Cassandra Laross. I'm in my room writing in my new journal about what happened this past week. Whether or not you want to believe it, it's up to you.<p>

Anyways, my friends, Alex and Stephanie, and I were going to the beach for the last time before school starts in a week. We were halfway there, but got a flat tire in the back of the car, so we got out of the car to try and fix it, but the next thing I know, I tripped on a seat belt, fell out of the car and landed in a hole. Yeah, that's right, I said a hole. The first thing I noticed was that it was dark, I couldn't see a thing but I knew Alex and Stephanie were falling as well. I felt terrified. The last time I was this scared was when I went to the circus, and that wasn't even as scary as this. Well, I thought, this is how it ends. Eleven year old girl trips, and falls to her death. Yes, I can see the headline for the newspaper this week**.**

_I can't believe we were still falling. Suddenly, something grabbed my foot, luckily, it was only Stephanie. My body felt so numb from all this falling. "How far down does this hole go?!" Alex screamed from over the wind. "I don't know," I respond "but it feels like forever!" But as soon as I finish my sentence, I hit the water. Huh, turns out I'm not going to die today. How long have I been underwater for? Seconds? Minutes? All I knew was that I needed air. I tried swimming upwards, wherever that is, but failed miserably. And soon, I plunged into darkness._

"_Who? What? Where?" I scream as I gain consciousness. Then, I realized that I'm still underwater. Where did the hole go? When I look u, all I saw was water. Water, water and… Oh my god what is that?! Yeah you guessed it, more water. Strangely that was my first thought, not 'where's Alex and Stephanie?' or even ' why can I breath underwater?' What that was weird, why can I breath underwater? I snapped out of my train of thoughts when something in the corner of my eye moved. I looked to my right and left for something to defend myself with. A sword! I ran over to it, picked it up and pointed it at the creature."Who are you? What do you want? Will you hurt me? And what have you done with my friends?" I asked it. I kind of felt sorry for whatever it is for having to answer so many questions, but in the end the creature said. "Well, my name is Josh, I want to know why you're here. No, I will not attack, and the other people that came are right behind you." And to prove his point, Alex groaned in response. Okay, at least they're alive, "So what are you exactly?" I asked it. "I'm a seahorse" He said as if that should be obvious. "No, you're not. You're a rock or something." I said getting annoyed. "I'm a seahorse! S-E-A-H-O-R-S-E! Seahorse!" He yelled and like the good person I am, I started screaming too. "You're a rock!" "How can rock even talk?" "I don't know, go ask your sock!" "Oh great! Fantastic! Now were rhyming!" I was about to say something like 'Oh so your sock can talk? What's next, your uncle the boulder?' But I couldn't because of Stephanie's scream. "Do you mind?! We're trying to have a rhyming competition here!" I yelled at her. As I turn around, I saw two object covered in seaweed. "What are you doing here?" It asked "Well, we tripped out of a car, fell down a hole and 'BAM' talking seahorse made of sapphire having a rhyming contest with my friend here." Stephanie explained and then asked "Who are you?" "Well," the other one said "for starters, I'm Melvy, this is my sister, Andrea, and that over there is out pet seahorse named Josh." Melvy said pointing out. "Told you I'm a seahorse." Josh whispered to me, smiling. All I did in response was roll my eyes at him. "Anyways, umm… Wait a minute, where did your friend go?" Andrea questioned. That is weird, where's Alex? "Alex?!" Stephanie cried. "Here!" came a muffled voice. "Sorry, I smelt brownies" I took one and ate it, mostly because I didn't have anything for breakfast. "Oh my god, you have got to try these!" And with that everyone tried a brownie. Suddenly, I didn't feel too good and the world turned to a dark shade of black._

What were in those brownies? I thought before I opened my eyes "Where are…" I started to say but stopped. If you're wondering why, it was because of the view. It was amazing. Everything was covered in rubies, diamonds, emeralds. Any jewel you can think of was made into a gigantic palace.

"Woah" Alex said. Woah was right. "What is this place?" Stephanie said in awe. "This is the lost city of Atlantis, or what's left of it anyway." Andrea said as she turned to us, then continued. "Also known, as mine and Melvy's house." I stood there, staring at them. "Nooo…" I said still staring. "Yes!" Melvy said, grinning like a mad man. "Sorry to interrupt this very important conversation with this very unimportant boring map but-" Josh started to say, but was rudely cut off by Alex who, for reasons unknown, loved maps "Wait, what!? Where? Who?" And then instantly fainted. "Well then…" Stephanie said awkwardly, as she tried to pick Alex up from the ocean floor. "As I was saying," Josh glaring at Alex. "I found a map on the front of the door with a note that says; 'give us the castle, and yes, this is a robbery. Signed: the eels that live at the next coral reef.' Its kind of weird when you think about it, I

_mean, if its a robbery, then why put your name and where you live?" That is weird. "Maybe its a trap, that sounds logical?" I didn't really care whether or not it was trap, what I was worried about was; what if we don't give them what they want?_

We stood there reading and rereading the letter. "There is no way I'm giving up the hole house for some eels!" Melvy stated. "That is not a house." I say stubbornly. "I mean, it looks nothing like my house,that could fit more than a thousand people in it!" I say with a small smile. "Cassandra, I know you're just trying to lift our spirits, but now is just not the time." Alex says sadly."Well then there's only one thing to do, we have to fight for what's ours… What!? Why are you staring at me like I'm insane?!" Josh asked, whining like a three year old. "Because you are!" Andrea practically screamed in his face. Josh grumbled about something that I didn't understand, actually I didn't want to understand. "Hey, I hear you have some troubles with the kingdom of yours, am I correct?" said a mysterious person, or whatever it was. "Yeah! We do!"Alex said in a really loud voice. "Stop yelling! I'm right here!" It said. As a matter of fact he was actually leaning on Melvy's shoulder. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he swatted the arm of what looked like a goblin. "Don't do that!" Melvy said once he stopped screaming. "Joykill…" Another mysterious voice said. "Oh! Hey, Bucket! Its okay to come out now!" said the goblin. "And by the way, my name's Mop." Wow. Okay, strange names. I was about to ask why his name was bucket, but when another goblin came out, I didn't need to. His head was in the shape of an actual bucket. "Okay let's get down to business, you need help with your palace and I have a favor that will help us both out, ready to hear this amazing plan?" Mop said grinning like he was about to blow up.

"_Sure." We all say. "Okay we lift the castle to the surface of the water. Is that a fantastic plan or what?" Bucket said, still smiling. "Well considering that its this or the eels, my vote goes to this plan" I say. And soon Stephanie joins the conversation. "One thing, we don't know what he gets in return, I mean, we're thankful for your help and everything but what do you get in return?" That is a good question, what do they get in return? "Well, me and Mop get to try our new catapult" Bucket says. "Its the only plan we have, so I say we take it!" I say with a sudden burst of confidence. "Yeah we got nothing to lose!" We all say. "One question, how are we supposed to get an entire palace to the top of the surface of the water?" I ask. "I thought I made that clear. We'll use the catapult." What catapult? How do you even build a catapult under water? How can you throw a palace like you would throw a bean bag. I thought, but before I could ask any of those questions, I was pushed in the kingdom. "Stay in here while we load the machine." Mop instructed us before we could protest. Well after all this time I never thought that I would be going home. My parents are going to kill me if they found out that I was in a catapult without helmet. I smiled at the thought. Somewhere from outside a voice counted down. "Three! Two! One! Blast off!" As soon as the voice finished counting, it felt like my face was hitting a brick. Then for the third or fourth time that day, I blacked out. Again._

"_Why do you always sleep in so late?" someone asked as I woke up. I opened my eyes to an angry mother staring at me. "You were supposed to do your homework for today last night, but it looks like you fell asleep." She said. Oh my god, that was all a dream, only a dream. I stretch as I got up and looked out the window, only to see a greenish creature with a bucket shaped head. This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it! So remember; punch that like and go comment if you want another story about <em>****_pixies! And also this is my first time writing so please tell me about what you thought _****_ of it! Yay! Kay, Bye! Keep being awesome! _**

**_ -From Your Average Girl Named Kate Who Is Not A Pixie At All... XD_**


End file.
